Sath
Overview Sath, also known as Sathopian, is the in-game version of the owner of "The State Of Mind" group, who helps sponsor and promote NoMoneyPityBoy's games. He is located at spawn inside the safe-zone. He acts as the main-quest giver along with other NPCs such as the Grim Reaper. It is possible that more NPCs will come out on update 1.8. Appearance Sath is shown to have a muscular build and wears a squirrel hat. He wears Superman style attire, like the red underwear, red cape, blue bodysuit and Roblox's R in a crest on his chest. He has the aura of Tier 4 FS (10M), and aura tier 4 BT (100M) (Blue flame for FS, Red with lightning for BT). Role Sath gives main quests and rewards you with skull tokens, along with new skills for completing his quests. He is currently the only permanent quest giver in the game. Dialogue Quest 1: Hello newcomer! Nice to meet you. My name is Sathopian. Just call me Sath, for short! I help train people to use superpowers. You'd like to learn to use super powers right? I can help you get started. You need to know that this will not be an easy journey! It will be long and tough, but it will certainly be worth it in the end. You will need to practice and train very hard to cross from the realm of humans, And step into the Realm of super powers. Once you've done this, all your hard work will pay off. Always remember that if you don't sacrifice for your dream, then your dream will become a sacrifice. Now let's start. There are a few things you need to know. First, you'll always need to be careful with who you mess with, Many of them are unimaginably strong and have a gang to back them up. Also they can declare war with you or your gang if you have one in the future. Remember that these strong people will have auras that are easy to notice. Though some legends say, that with enough power, your aura can be concealed... But that's only a legend. Just be careful with your actions. You can become a lawbreaker anytime just by killing someone. Also, you can become a hero too if you kill the bad one. You can tell their status by looking at their name color. I can tell just by looking at you, that you are very weak. If you want to be stronger, first train your fist and body. Until you've done that, you can't train anything else. Also I will give you tokens as a reward for every quest you finish. In case you don't know, tokens are very important to those training super powers. Just because you can use these tokens to upgrade your training speed to a new level. When you have enough tokens to upgrade your stats, you can spend them on new multipliers. For an example, you can upgrade your fist strength's experience gaining multiplier from "x1" --> "x2"... "x2" --> "x4", "x4" --> "x8", "x8" --> "x16", "x16" --> "x32" and so on. Thus you could gain x32 fist strength in just one punch or even more than that! Now come back after you finish both quests and I'll tell you what to do next. Trivia *Sath uses the knightly animation package. *Considering his attire, he is most likely based off of Superman. *Teleporting into Sath causes you to lose half of your health. Category:NPC